Welcome to Titans East
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Beast Boy runs into a neglected Terra one day and is eager to do anything to help her. When she tells him that her powers may or may not be coming back, he talks to Robin about Terra moving in-but the changeling doesn't mean with Titans West./ Aqualad x Terra, Robin x Starfire, Beast Boy x Raven, and Cyborg x Bumble Bee pairings R&R! :)
1. Lost and Alone

**Was laying in bed when I got to thinkin'...**

**This ship needs more love :)**

**Anyway, I was on the Terra tag on Tumblr and, giving complete credit to teentitansheadcanons on post 600, I am all for this headcanon.**

**It stated, and I quote:**

**'600. Terra wasn't lying when she said she didn't remember the Titans. Slade's neural controls suffered massive feedback during her rebellion, and the stress of losing them when she turned back to flesh removed all of her memories of even having powers, much less being a crime fighter. The Titans eventually discover this and make sure that she has a comfortable life.'**

**Know what? If I had known the technicalities of the Slade part, I would've made a post along those lines! I'm not a genius, you know...**

* * *

Terra was walking home from school when she saw him. How long had it been? A year? Wow...She couldn't believe it.

He was exiting a video game store, looking excited and giddy. He looked a little taller, more muscular than the last time she had seen him. He wore his hair in the way girls found so attractive now, very common among males ever since vampires and werewolves became popular. His smile, his pointed tooth, stayed the same.

What was his name again?

"Beast Boy?" she breathed.

She didn't know the changeling had heard her. She should've known, since he could turn into animals. His ears were uber sensitive, weren't they?

His eyes brightened but he didn't move; he looked like he was hesitating a lot.

Terra found herself crossing the street towards him, looking both ways, and he watched her with growing hope gracing his features. Once reaching him, she paused her walking, and they just looked at each other.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said back.

Right now, Beast Boy was the only one close to a friend. She now had no friends at school, whom she found out befriended her just to see if she still had her powers, her foster parents treat her like a maid (and right now, they were on a cruise-without her-and for who knows how long) and she never felt so alone and confused. She has frequent nightmares that include Beast Boy and the Titans turning on her, and a strange masked man who did unforgivable unmentionables that have her waking up in a cold sweat.

The thought brought tears in her eyes, and she did the unexpected and threw herself at him, hugging him tight. If anything, she needed a friend. A true friend.

His arms were around her instantaneously.

:::.:::

So, after she was done sobbing, he took her out for some pizza.

"So what's going on?" Beast Boy asked as she sipped her soda.

That did it.

She found herself pouring her heart out to him. She told him about her nightmares-sparing the details, her loneliness, the neglect, the suspicion that her powers may or may not have returned...

"What do I do?" she asked, peeking at him from between her fingers.

"Well I don't even know your foster parents and I already hate them," said Beast Boy. "They're seriously leaving you behind?"

"As much as they can." Terra nodded.

Beast Boy sighed. "And are you sure about your powers?"

"Yeah...sometimes I'd get this tingly feeling in my hands and rubble would rumble a little around me. Sometimes, when I wake up from my nightmares and go splash my face with water, my eyes would flicker yellow. And, when I'm alone at the beach, I can sometimes...do pebble skipping without touching them..."

There was a moment of silence.

"What does this mean?" Terra asked.

Another moment of silence passed before she felt herself being yanked across the table, nearly flying behind the running changeling. "Where are you taking me?" she yelped.

"Titans Tower!" he called back to her from over his shoulder.

Terra gulped.

* * *

The blonde knew this was a bad idea.

The minute the Titans saw Terra, there was a mini uproar. Terra knows the Titans from the news but she can't remember them individually.

The leader, Robin, was skeptical. He had grown a few inches, the same height as the alieness now.

The alieness, Starfire, looked unsure but kind of pleased at the same time. Her bangs had grown out, and Terra truly felt like a trout at her stunning beauty (although Terra wasn't a twig anymore either, she still felt self-conscious).

Cyborg, the half-robot half-human one of the team, just looked uncomfortable and kept his eyes on his best friend.

And Raven, the empath, the darkest of the group, had been the first to growl, "What is_ she_ doing here?" Her hair was longer, but not as long as Starfire's, slightly longer than the medium length. Not only was venom in her voice, but was that hurt and...protectiveness?

Beast Boy had his hands up, standing in front of Terra as he tried to explain. When Robin finally walked up to them, seemingly ready to negotiate, Terra took notice that the two boys were just about the same height, the Teen Wonder barely beating the changeling to it.

"Beast Boy, follow me," he said. "Starfire..." he sighed as her eyes brightened at her acknowledgement, "make Terra...feel at home until we sort things out."

Beast Boy gave Terra a smile before leaving the room with Robin, Cyborg resumed playing video games, and Raven flitted over to the window to meditate. Starfire floated over to Terra with a smile.

"Hello, friend! Shall I re-introduce myself?" Starfire questioned.

Terra shook her head, "You don't have to...I remember your name, the others too..."

"Oh. I see...well, perhaps I can get you a beverage or-?"

"No thanks. I already ate."

"That is the okay! We can do the hanging out in my room!"

"Um...okay." _Sounds better than being in here.._.

And for the second time that day, Terra felt herself being yanked.

:::.:::

"No."

"But-!"

"No. Absolutely not."

Beast Boy sighed heavily. "But you didn't even know what I was gonna say!"

"I think I do."

"Alright, bet!"

Robin almost smiled. "Beast Boy, I know you're glad that Terra's back in your life, but I just don't think she should be on this team anymore. It's too risky, and I don't think anyone besides Starfire would be okay with it. We can help her find someplace else...just not here."

"Aha!-see that's where you're _wrong_, O' Faithful Leader!" Beast Boy smiled. "I never said anything about her staying _here."_

Robin arched an eyebrow. "Keep talking."

"Okay..." Beast Boy's grin widened. "Whaddaya say we call Bumble Bee?"

* * *

**This is kinda an intro, so yeah, it's short. I promise longer chappies in the future :)**


	2. Meeting the Team

**Hey guys :) Thanks so much for the kind feedback. You guys are the sweetest :) Thanks so much.**

* * *

"So what do you think?" Robin was saying.

Bumble Bee rested her cheek against her palm from the other side of the transmission. "Lemme get this straight: you want us to welcome a former villain; who also just happened to have worked for _Slade_, attempted to _kill_ you, and, although sacrificed herself for the city in the end, _rejected_ Beast Boy and _broke his heart_ and _told_ him that she wanted _nothing_ to do with the hero life anymore? And _now_ she wanna come crawlin' back, begging for help?"

Robin winced at her tone. "Uh huh..."

Bumble Bee's stern look cleared out, now looking laidback. "Eh, what the hell? Might be nice havin' a girl around here. When you wanna send her up?"

* * *

Terra timidly walked up to the T-Car the next day, which was parked outside the Tower, bag and purse on her arm, and luggage being pulled behind her. She didn't have much, but she figured this would do.

Cyborg closed the trunk, flashing her a friendly smile as she approached. "Ready to go, Rock Star?"

"I guess..." Terra said, letting him take her things and put them in the back trunk. "Where's-?"

"There she is!" Beast Boy's loud voice had her turn around, the remaining four Titans walking up to them. Starfire sent her a frantic wave while beaming, Robin acknowledged her with a nod and a small grin, and Raven just stared in her direction with crossed arms. Terra didn't blame her.

"Hi," said Terra, and Beast Boy and Starfire took their turns in giving her affectionate bear hugs. Even Robin's handshake was somewhat friendly.

"C'mon, Rae Rae!" Beast Boy urged. "Say hi!"

Raven made a face at the nickname but faced Terra anyway. "Hi," she deadpanned, then turned to Beast Boy. "Happy?"

Beast Boy gave her a lopsided grin. "Always."

Terra fought back a giggle when she saw Raven faintly blush before she grumpily got into the backseat. Beast Boy gave the blonde a wink and followed suit, and Starfire giggled after him. Robin rolled his eyes, then climbed into the passenger seat.

"Are they together?" she asked Cyborg, referring to the changeling and empath.

Cyborg smirked. "Depends on who ya ask."

The ride to Steel City was long, but Terra was finding herself distracted. Even though she sat in the very back by herself, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire kept her in their conversations. She giggled, smiled, and even cracked jokes that caused her audience to laugh. This was what she missed the most. The Titans' friendship. It kind of made her feel sad that she was going to be living with another team of Titans. How did they work as a team? Was the environment different? Will they like her?

Robin, during just about 95% of the time, was busying himself with a blue hologram, his fingers tapping swiftly at...whatever he was doing. Must've been Titan leader stuff. Terra watched the moments where Starfire would lean forward in her seat and wrap her arms around him. She'd succeed in distracting him for five minutes, being flirty in her cute way, and Terra thought that it was no doubt the Teen Wonder and alieness were finally a couple.

The Titans East Tower came into view as Cyborg drove into the long driveway, and Terra sat up straighter to look at her new home. Steel City, despite the pictures she found on the internet, looked a whole lot better in shape. Must be because of Titans East themselves.

The Tower was different than the one she was accustomed to. This one was designed slightly different, white marble with blue glass rectangular windows. They were surrounded by the ocean instead of an island, and the sight was more beautiful as Terra and the Titans West stepped out of the T-Car, Cyborg honking the horn loudly.

"We hear you, Sparky, damn!" A female voice barked before five people emerged from the Tower, stepping down to greet them. The only female in the group was African American with a curvaceous figure and had two pigtails shaped into buns on each side of her head, and she was leading the other four boys. The way she held herself proved Terra that she was the leader, and the blonde thought that was cool.

The next teen behind her was a redhead, and wore a mask identical to Robin's. He had a lanky, stocky build and carried a bow and arrow on his back. Terra spotted a mirror in his pocket and silently giggled.

Following him was a taller teen with midnight black, shoulder length hair and matching eyes. Even though he was slightly taller than the other guy, and slimmer, Terra could still see the muscles present through his skin-tight blue and black suit.

And last but not least were the set of twins, with ginger hair peeking out of their headpieces. They looked adorable dressed alike, appearing much older than she had spotted once in the newspaper. They were at least her height, maybe a little smaller. Their bodies were long and lanky, which showed that they were in the midst of beginning puperty.

"Hey ya'll!" Cyborg waved. Terra hung back, growing shy again as she patrially hid behind the trunk, getting her things out.

Cyborg scooped Bumble Bee up in his arms, swinging her around and setting her down. Bumble Bee lightly blushed, then cleared her throat as she shook Robin's hand, leader to leader.

"Bumble Bee," Robin greeted casually. "How are things?"

"Good 'n peachy," Bumble Bee said back. "Everything good on the West Side?"

Robin chuckled. "We're just fine. There's someone I want you to meet."

Aqualad, who had finished greeting a now blushing Starfire and Raven, turned his head to look, finally noticing the blonde.

"Everyone, this is Terra," Robin introduced as Cyborg nudged her forward. "Terra, meet your new team, Titans East. This is Bumble Bee, leader of Titans East."

Terra shook Bumble Bee's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same," Bumble Bee said back with a smile. "'Bout time we get another girl around here." Terra and Bumble Bee giggled. "This is Speedy," Terra shook his hand.

"Hi."

"Hey," Speedy grinned.

"That's Aqualad," Bumble Bee pointed over Speedy's head.

Terra outstretched her hand, gulping inaudibly as Aqualad took it. Her hand was lost in his grasp._ Oh God. This is the boy Starfire was talking-or warning?-me about...The one all the girls go mushy for! And now I'm gonna live with him! _"Hi," she said._ Keep it brief, keep it brief._

"Nice to meet you," Aqualad said in reply, and smiled._ Oh that smile, that's...I like that smile. That is a **nice** smile. Move on, Terra, move on before anyone notices!_

_"_And these two knuckleheads," Bumble Bee finished up, pulling the twins up under her as if they were her little brothers. "Are Más and Menos."

_"¡Más y Menos, sí podemos!" _They said happily, and then they were gone in a gust of wind. When they returned a second later, they each produced a flower for Terra.

"Aww!" Terra took the flowers from them. "Thank you."

"_De nada,_" the two said back.

"Um...?" Terra looked around, questions screaming from her eyes.

"They understand English but only speak Spanish," Aqualad explained.

"Oh."

"You'll fit right in," Bumble Bee patted Terra's back. "Now. Boys, be gentlemen and carry Terra's bags for her!"

"But-" Speedy started.

"NOW!"

"Going now!" The East boys walked quickly to Terra, gathering her things before running inside the house. Aqualad found himself empty handed.

"AQ, you can show her her room," Bumble Bee instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," Aqualad said, giving her a salute.

"Guess this is goodbye then," Beast Boy said as Terra faced her old team.

"This is where we depart from you, friend!" Starfire added with hands clasped together.

"Good luck," said Robin.

"You'll do great," Cyborg added warmly.

Beast Boy and Cyborg gently elbowed Raven.

Raven cleared her throat. "Um, yeah. What they said. Take care."

Terra nodded. "Thanks. For everything."

"D'aww, GROUP HUG!" Beast Boy announced.

"GLORIOUS!" Starfire pulled everyone in, embracing her friends tight. Terra felt her bones crack but it was worth it. She now had a new family, and managed to get back her old one as well. Even Raven, and she knew time was what they needed to repair and restore their friendship.

After watching them leave, she turned to Aqualad, who gave her a goofy bow and extended a hand towards the entrance. "After you, madam."

Terra snickered, giving him a courtesy, "Why thank you, kind sir."

The two laughed and headed inside, Bumble Bee smirking as she followed behind them.

* * *

**Ahh she finally met the team (and Aqualad ;D)! Who caught the Shrek reference? XD**

**"I like that boulder. That is a niiice boulder." X3**


	3. Like Jump, But Backwards

**Hey guys! I'm baaaack :D Sorry for the wait! Had to get my inspiration flowin'. Thanks to those of you who reviewed!**

**I figured I should go ahead and continue this instead of leaving it hangin' for so long. I was thinking about just turning this into drabbles, but we'll see as we go. Thanks for the faves and the follows and enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

"This is your room," Aqualad was saying, gesturing towards the door that had a blank name plate on it. He typed in the passcode, and the door slid open. After a little tour around the Tower, Terra had finally reached her room.

As expected, Speedy, Mas, and Menos tumbled out of there, out of breath.

"One at a time, guys!" Aqualad said, rolling his eyes.

"He did it!" All three gingers said, pointing at each other.

"Do you want to hear what Bee would say if-"

Aqualad didn't have to finish his sentence, because they were already racing down the hallway. The Atlantean chuckled, leaning casually against the threshold as he watched the blonde walk in and observe her new room.

It looked similar to the one back at the other Tower, but, besides her bags sitting besides her bed, emptier and plainer. Right now, the color schemes were grey, blue, white, and black-similar to the hallway colors.

"Redheads," Aqualad broke the silence with an amused grin.

Terra turned around and smiled at him. "Stereotypical much?"

Aqualad shrugged. "Not really. Speedy's self-obsessed, Mas and Menos aren't tan, and Bumble Bee's not ghetto." He paused. "Well..."

Terra snickered. "And me?"

"We have forever to get to know each other," he said with a playful wink. "If you need anything, my room's just down the hall."

"'Kay."

"I'll leave you to it."

"Aqualad?"

Aqualad paused, leaning his head back in the room. "Yeah?"

Terra grinned. "Thanks."

He returned her smile with his own instantaneously. "Anytime."

Then, the door closed, leaving the blonde alone to unpack and settle in.

* * *

"How's it goin'?" Bee asked as Terra entered the Ops in the late afternoon.

"Good. You guys have an awesome home," Terra complimented, sitting on one of the stools. "Well, even though it's like the other tower, I like how different things are around here."

Bumble Bee nodded and smiled, "Yeah. AQ loves the water, that's why we installed a waterway system for a quick getaway."

"Yeah, Aqualad showed me that earlier. That's so cool!"

"Mhmm. Soooo, new girl," Bumble Bee sat on the counter, crossing her legs. "I'm sure you got a few questions left."

"Actually yeah. I know you're the leader and all, but I gotta know..."

"What's up?"

"Are you and Robin alike?"

Bumble Bee snorted. "In some ways, yeah, but you gotta admit Traffic Lights can be a little hard on ya sometimes."

The two girls giggled.

"_Traffic Lights?!_"

"For real!"

Aqualad and Speedy entered the Ops as they laughed; Mas and Menos were going against each other heatedly in a video game, and no doubt they were cursing in Spanish.

"Language!" Speedy snapped teasingly; he knew enough Spanish for _that_. "Now scootch over! Time for the _real_ champ to cut in."

As for Aqualad, he walked over to Bumble Bee and Terra.

"What are you two giggling about?" he said, taking the empty spot next to Terra.

"Nothing!" the girls said.

Aqualad didn't believe it but let it slide. "So, has she seen the whole city yet?" he asked Bee.

Bee's eyes widened. "Knew there was somethin' I forgot!" she facepalmed herself.

"What? What's wrong?" said Terra.

"If you're gonna be living with us, let alone on the team, you're gonna have to know this city like the back of your hand," said Aqualad. "Wouldn't want you to get lost on the first day on patrol."

"I'm going on patrol?" she gulped. "B-But I-My powers-!"

"Easy, girlfriend," Bumble Bee said. "Rob told me everything about the whole 'powers' thing. We still think your powers are somewhere in ya, but it's only a matter of time before they're released. So instead of leaving you defenseless, we're gonna whip you into shape. Wouldn't want ya to be defenseless either. And I'm not gonna put you on duty until you're ready."

Speedy snickered.

"What?" Bee called.

"You said duty!"

"Oh my God."

"Really, dude?" Aqualad rolled his eyes and Terra actually laughed.

"_God_, I'm so glad we finally got a girl on the team!" Bee said as she circled around the counter, casually wrapping her arm around Terra's shoulders. "'Cause ya'll are just driving me up the_ wall._.."

"What about me?" Aqualad frowned.

Bee ran her tongue over her teeth, making a squeaky sound. "Eh, still love you."

Aqualad grinned. "Yay."

::.::

"That's the hospital," Aqualad pointed, and Terra looked out his window, peering over his shoulder every time he introduced a new location. "Those are the apartment complexes...the mall..."

"The police station and the bank," Bee put in.

"M'kay, so everything's like Jump City but backwards," Terra assumed.

"Kinda," Bee giggled. "So, anythin' you're not so sure about?"

"I think I got everything down." Terra lifted her comm. to eye level. "You said there was a built-in map in here?"

"Yep."

"Don't you remember that at least?" Speedy asked bluntly, and Aqualad elbowed him.

"Not really. Things are still blurry. It's like looking through muddy water," said Terra, face falling. Since she was sandwiched between the two boys, she was trapped and had nowhere else to look but forward.

Aqualad gently nudged her with his shoulder and she looked over at him. He gave her a smile, which she returned.

"What?" she said when he continued to stare at her.

"Nothing," he said. "I just...well, this is gonna sound weird, but I'm glad you turned to stone."

Terra arched an eyebrow, smile spreading. "Funny. Me too."


End file.
